Talk:(You Drive Me) Crazy/@comment-4711739-20141129211628/@comment-1936167-20141203085210
I shouldn't have left this post unreplied to for so long, but I did, and I've been meaning to say something on the matter. I honestly don't have the motivation or the nerve to go into detail on my full-blown thoughts on this, though, because I don't want to start a whole bunch of unnecessary drama. I feel like I'm on thin ice with a lot of people as it is, so I'll try and keep it to a minimum (as best as I can). All I want to do is make this brief and say that I like Kayla's response, because she touched up on a few things that I agree with. I think that moderation is the most key. There are people that will feel left out and it becomes a domino effect of exclusivity. People will start feeling detatched from discussion and even with their personal friendships on here with the people who are among the current trend. Whether or not you see moderation as a necessary negotiation on those who are complaining about this matter, you can at least try and understand where they're coming from on this. I also don't really see why the whole argument on this being no different from past trends is brought up at all, though, because everyone has complained about trends in the past. We seem to be speaking of it like it's something new. // This last part I want to touch up on is the most important part of my entire post, because it's something that actually has been on my mind for a while now. The main issue aside, this is a side subject that I feel is a good topic to raise. // Kayla mentioned how one who is Japanese might take offense to the whole waifu/husbando terminology. Well, as you guys know, I AM Japanese myself, and probably the only Japanese person on this site. I personally am not offended by using the terms, since I know that you guys are just trying to have fun and all, but I do find it a bit off-putting when those who are, well, unfamiliar or illiterate with the Japanese language just spew off a bunch of terminology like it's part of their everyday vocabulary. :s I'm 100 percent Japanese myself and I can speak, read, and write the language. I could be totally wrong, and I apologize, but under the mere assumption that you guys may not have a vast understanding of Japanese culture and history, I can totally see a Japanese person taking offense and seeing it as a form of cultural appropriation. I'll say it again, but I'm not personally that offended, but it does get my mind pondering this matter, especially since it's become such a regularly used trend on here. Ugh, and I'm sorry that this post turned out to be a lot longer than I had hoped. I truly did try to keep it short, and honestly, this is just the basics of what I could have fully said on this matter. The most important part of my stance is the Japanese terminology paragraph, because it's something I truly want people to understand and consider at times.